


Perchance to Dream

by lucidscreamer



Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: F/M, Melodrama, Poetry, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte and Meier share a doomed love. Charlotte's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Perchance to Dream**

This gilded cage  
would stifle all  
these dreams I dare  
not speak, my heart  
held close and still beneath  
privilege's pall, and then

you came, my even' star,  
shining in the night  
sweet dream made flesh.  
Freed, my heart beats  
for you alone, my blood  
a gift, denied -

You turn aside, afraid,  
but I would offer all  
I am, take all of you in turn,  
this flesh and flesh, and blood  
my heart yearns to hold  
inside; shadowed, bright

life and death, my love  
my life wrapped up in you-  
your arms my strength,  
my heart your light,  
all I am is yours and your  
dark and light are mine...

 _Always_.

© 10/27/02 Lucidscreamer


End file.
